4 kids, and 2 tired parents
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Part 5 to the Ponch and Jazzie series. Ponch and Jazzie have 4 kids, All of them are teenage girls. There is lots of drama in the house, and lots of running around places so they can do activities. Ponch and Jazzie are working a lot more than they want to, and so then they have to make a decision, that some people might not like.
1. Homework

_I didn't write a story about their kids being born, I just jumped into this, but here's a quick background._

 _Quintessa (Tessa) Llewellyn Poncherello age 16 and is a Junior in high school. she is the oldest of four kids. She has dark hair and tan skin, and she's very beautiful. She is very short, and isn't very happy about it. But sometimes she enjoys it. She is a dancer. She loves to dance to any type of music mostly 80's music. She is on the high school poms team, and in show choir. She is very close with Jazzie, but not so close with Ponch. She feels like he works to much._

 _Sashenka (Sasha) Amber Poncherello age 15. Is a Sophomore in high school, she is the second oldest. She looks exactly like her older sister, only she is taller. She looks more like the oldest, and loves to tease Tessa about it. She is very loud, and crazy. She loves to sing and dance, but most of all she loves to act. She is in every school play that she can be in. If she's not in it, she is helping out with it in someway. Like helping the actors/actresses with their lines and stuff. She is super close with both of her parents. But tends to enjoy Ponch a little more than Jazzie, mostly because he understands her a little better._

 _Chive Parsley Poncherello age 14. Is a Freshman in high school, she is also very beautiful like her sisters. Only she is shorter than both,she has very long hair, and always is trying out new ways to wear it. She can be very emotional at times, but most the time she is fine. She is in the school play with Sasha. She really looks up to Tessa, but Tessa never notices how much her sister loves her. She is always too busy with other stuff. Chive is sad she feels like her sisters never spend enough time with her and its very true. She doesn't understand it. She is close with Ponch, but with Jazzie, it's hard for her to open up to her fully. She feels like her mother never understands._

 _Larissa Megan Poncherello age 13 she is in 8th grade and she looks like she is Chive's twin sister. They are the same height and everything. People at school get them mixed up from time to time. Larissa is very energetic and sweet. She loves both parents and never has liked one more than the other. She's close with all of her sisters, but is closest with Sasha. She tells her just about everything. She doesn't do anything for school activities. But she really enjoys to go for a walk in the park, or a run on the track with her friends at the middle school._

"Tessa!" Sasha yelled.

"What?!"

"Come here!"

"Why?!"

"Just come here ok!" Sasha yelled back slightly annoyed. Tessa walked slowly to her sisters room,

"What do you want Sashenka?" Tessa asked, she really didn't wanna leave her room in the first place.

"Tessa, can you please help me with my homework?" Sasha asked sweetly. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry sis, but you're on your own. I have to practice for our performance at the basketball half time show," Tessa replied.

"Well I have to practice for the musical, but school is important too," Sasha said.

"Well that's too bad isn't it?"

"Tessa, why have you turned into such a jerk?" Sasha asked. Tessa didn't answer, she just walked away. She pulled out her cell phone and started texting her best friend Brooke Matthews. Sasha sat there she was about ready to cry. She hated her sister sometimes. She was having lots of trouble with homework, and was hoping Tessa could help. She used to help out when they were younger. That was back when she was nice. Sasha sat there she wanted to scream and pull out all of Tessa's hair. She was always making sure she looked her best, she had a crush on a guy at school. Sasha thought it was gross how much Tessa thought about him. Sasha figured out that Tessa had started acting differently ever since she started her Junior year of high school. That was around the time Ponch had to start working longer shifts because lots of people were either sick, or just on vacation. It seemed like at the CHP people were leaving all the time, and then keeping Ponch and some other officers there like 24/7. It really wasn't that long, but sometimes it felt like it. Sasha missed Ponch. She was really close with him, and all she wanted to do right now was ask him for help with her homework. She used to only get help from him, but now that he was gone at work all the time she had to ask other people for help. But no one wanted to help, or they just didn't have time. Jazzie still worked at the front desk at the CHP, but she didn't work all the time. She was actually home right now. She was working on some important paper work. Sasha was about to go ask her for help, but then she heard a sound that sounded like a motorcycle pulling into the drive way. She hopped up and ran to her window, she saw Ponch pull into the driveway on his CHP motorcycle. Her eyes got huge.

"Daddy!" She cried, then rushed out the door and hugged him.

"Hi, daddy."

"Hi, Sasha, are you ok?" Ponch asked.

"I'm better now that your home. I really need help with my homework, but Tessa refuses to help me. And mom is too busy. I can't ask Chive or Larissa for help, they have no idea what I'm doing for school. They are in a lower grade, and don't understand this stuff," Sasha said.

"Ok, well I'll go say hi to your mom real quick, and then I'll meet you in your room to help with homework."

"Ok thanks so much daddy," Sasha said then hugged Ponch. Ponch walked into the house and saw Jazzie sitting at the kitchen table doing paperwork.

"Hi, honey."

"Ponch? Your home early, I'm so glad you're here. Chive needs help practicing her lines for the play. I can't help because of this paper work Getraer gave me to fill out."

"I have to help Sasha with her homework, but I can help Chive in a little bit," Ponch replied.

"Sasha needs help with her homework?"

"Yeah, Tessa wouldn't help her, and she decided not to ask you because she saw you were busy with paper work," Ponch said.

"Oh that makes sense." Jazzie replied.

"Ok, well, after I finish with Sasha's homework, I'll help you make dinner. Then me and Chive, and Sasha can work on their lines for the play. I know Sasha has to practice too," Ponch replied. Then he kissed Jazzie and walked off to Sasha's room.

"I'm really sorry, I know you hate this, but I need help with biology," Sasha said.

"Hey, I know I hate it, but I don't mind helping you out. I mean I really enjoy spending time with you. And if helping you with homework is what we do together, than I don't care what it is as longs as we can enjoy our time spent together," Ponch replied. Sasha smiled.

"I love that answer," she said, then Ponch sat down next to her to help her with homework.

 _To Be Continued…._


	2. School

Tessa walked into school the next day, and smiled, she saw Kaleb Richardson. The guy she had a crush on.

"Tessa, he's just a boy, stop staring," Sasha said, then walked away from her. Chive followed Sasha,

"Sasha, is Tessa ok? She seems really different. Almost like she's not even my sister anymore," she asked.

"She is different Chive, I feel like I don't even know her anymore," Sasha replied sadly. Chive felt bad for Sasha, it seemed like everyone she was closest to was either different now, or gone all the time.

"Chive, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just wish that everything could go back to normal. Ya know, back when Tessa actually cared about us, and mom and dad had time for us," Chive replied.

"Oh, I'm sure things will go back to normal soon. Daddy came home earlier last night. Maybe he'll be home at normal times again now," Sasha replied.

"Hey, Sashenka come here!" yelled Tony Bryant Sasha's boy friend.

"I'll talk to ya later sis," she said then hugged Chive.

"Yeah ok, bye Sasha," Chive replied sadly.

"Hi Tony, what's up?" Sasha asked.

"Well, I just wanted ya to know, I'm breaking up with you."

"Right now? You're kidding right?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah right now, I like your sister Tessa better," Tony replied. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"I am sure you two will be great together, your both Jerks!" Sasha yelled with tears in her eyes, and then she ran off.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Poncherello!" Getraer yelled.

"Yeah Sarge?" Ponch asked coming over to Getraer.

"Um, Jazzie wanted me to tell you she needs to talk to you," Getraer said.

"Ok, thanks." Ponch said. He walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, Jazzie," Ponch said then kissed her.

"Ponch, Sasha called, Tony broke up with her, she is pretty upset right now."

"Are you serious? Who does he like now?"

"Tessa."

"Our Tessa?" Ponch asked.

"Yeah, our Tessa."

"Wow, I can't believe it, I mean I know we have really pretty girls, but I don't like this so much," Ponch said.

"Yeah, I know, I was hoping you could talk to her. She gets out of school at 12:30 today, her other classes were canceled," Jazzie said.

"Ok, I'll talk to her," Ponch replied.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. A little bit of girl Drama

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're here. Today has been awful," Sasha said and then hugged Ponch and began to cry on him.

"What's wrong honey?" Ponch asked, while hugging her back, and playing with her long silky dark hair.

"First of all Tony broke up with me for Tessa, I was so upset I started to cry during English class. The English teacher was all like "Sashenka stop crying during class." I tried, but I couldn't stop, he sent me to Mr. Singleton's office. All Mr. Singleton said was, "Oh he's just a boy get over it." I was still pretty upset, so I went to talk to Skyla and Valerie, but they weren't any help, all they wanted to talk about was how much they wished that Jillian and Vivian Smith were feeling better. Both of them are sick with the flu." Sasha stopped talking and started to cry harder.

"Its ok Sasha, I'm sure that everything will be better after you cool down a bit. You wanna go for a walk or something like old times and just chat?" Ponch asked.

"That sounds nice, but don't you still have to work?"

"Getraer gave me the rest of today off to spend with you."

"Are you serious? Getraer did that?" Sasha asked surprised.

"Ya, he said that I had been working a lot lately anyway, I deserved the day off." Ponch replied. Sasha smiled,

"Ok, then let's go for that walk,'' she said excitedly.

 _Meanwhile…._

Sasha sat in her bed room, Ponch was gonna hang out with her and watch a movie, but then Chive came home from school crying, and now he was in her room trying to talk to her.

"Why can't Chive just grow up? Whatever she is dealing with is probably not nearly as bad as what happened to me today," she said to herself, she was just upset that Ponch was home and couldn't spend time with her at the moment.

 _Meanwhile.._

"Daddy, I can't believe this! Lashondra Johnson and Shoshana Bryce were bullying me and Chiquita. I don't think that's right," Chive said in tears. Chiquita Thomas was Chive's best friend.

"Did you talk to anyone about it?" Ponch asked while moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"No, I was to scared."

"Well, if it happens again, you need to talk to some about it," Ponch said.

"Ok, thanks," Chive said she hugged Ponch and continued to cry.

 _To Be Continued._


	4. A little more drama, and a walk

Tessa and Larissa came home and were arguing with each other about something stupid. Larissa thought that her hair looked nice when it was windblown, but Tessa said it looked dumb that way.

"Your just saying that because you don't like your hair that way!" Larissa yelled.

"No, I'm saying that because it looks dumb!" Tessa yelled back. Ponch came out of Chive's bedroom to see what was going on, and instantly the fight ended.

"Hi daddy, I didn't know you'd be home early today," Larissa said sweetly, as she hugged him.

"Hi girls, what's going on?"

"Nothing, it's over with now," Tessa said then turned to go to her room.

"Is it really? Because just a second ago it didn't sound like it was over with," Ponch said.

"Tessa was just being a jerk as usual," Larissa said.

"As usual? Tessa isn't normally a jerk," Ponch said.

"You haven't been around much have you? Everyone says I'm a jerk now, and I really don't care. I just wanna get on with my life and they keep getting in the way, or trying to start a fight," Tessa said rudely. Ponch looked at her questioningly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tessa asked.

"No reason, I just haven't seen you in a while, and you've changed a lot. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just wanna go to my room," Tessa said rolling her eyes. Ponch wasn't quite sure he wanted to let her leave, but he figured she should cool down a bit before he talked to her. So he let her go.

"I hate her," Larissa said.

"You hate her?"

"She's always such a jerk."

"She wasn't always that way, what happened?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was I hope she can just get over it," Larissa said.

"Ok…so how was school?" Ponch asked changing the subject.

"terrible, we have like three hundred tests next week."

"Oh does that mean three tests next week?" Ponch teased.

"Yeah, but it might as well be three hundred. It's a science test, a math test, and a history test ya know the ones that go on forever and no one even wants to do them." Ponch smiled,

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean," he replied.

"So, how was work? And why are you home so early?"

"Work was ok, we really weren't doing anything. Sasha had a bad day at school, so Getraer let me get off early to be here for her, and I'm glad he did, because it seems to me like it's not just her having a bad day today."

"Yeah, Tessa stole Sasha's boy friend and she's not even sorry about it. She liked this other guy, but then found out he was dating Selena Gray, so she decided to try to see if Tony liked her, of which he did, and now she's his girlfriend. I can't believe how mean Tessa can be," Larissa said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either, last time I saw her she was a sweet young lady, now she reminds me of that old friend of hers Mackenzie Oaks," Ponch replied Larissa giggled, Mackenzie Oaks was a really mean girl, that used to be nice and she was Tessa's best friend, but then one day they got into a fight, and then every other time they saw her here she was being really dumb and mean. Ponch couldn't stand her, and he liked to playfully make fun of her behind her back, like literally behind her back. Tessa found it hilarious too. But now Tessa was starting to act like her old friend.

"Well, hopefully whatever is causing it can be dealt with before she turns into miss perfect," Larissa said. Mackenzie was also the type of person that in her mind she could do no wrong. That's what Larissa meant by the miss perfect comment.

"Yeah, so what do you normally do now when you get home from school? I know when I would pick you up from school we'd go out for ice cream once a week, and then the rest of the time we'd go for a walk in the park with the other girls too, but now that I'm gone all the time I don't know what you do after school."

"Well I normally just go with some of my friends down to the park to run around and have some fun," Larissa replied.

"But today Andrea and Hilary are sick." She added.

"Oh, well, maybe if the other girl wanna come we can go for a walk like old times, and then get some ice cream," Ponch suggested.

"I'd love that." Larissa said excitedly.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Ponch said. He walked to Chive's room.

"Hey, Chive, me and Larissa are going for a walk at the park, you wanna join?"

"Are you serious? Is it gonna be just like old times when we got go for a walk with you after school all the time?" She asked.

"Yeah, but maybe this time it will be better," Ponch said.

"I don't think it could get any better than that," Chive said then hopped up from her seat.

"I'm definitely coming," she said then started to pull on some boots. Ponch smiled,

"Ok, I'll meet you and Larissa in the living room, I gotta go see if Sasha and Tessa wanna come," Ponch said, then went to Sasha's room.

"I heard you talking to Chive already, I'm almost ready to go, I just need to put my hair up," Sasha said. Ponch smiled,

"Ok, let me go talk to Tessa."

"Do you have to invite her? She is the whole reason my day has been ruined," Sasha said.

"Of course I'm gonna invite her. She's my daughter too ya know, and I'm not just gonna ignore her. I'll meet you in the living room with the other girls in a minute," Ponch said then went to Tessa's room.

"I don't wanna go." She said as soon as he walked through the door.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to ok," Tessa replied.

"Ok, that's fine with me, but what are you gonna be doing while we are all gone? Won't you get lonely?"

"No, I'll be fine, I'm just gonna do my homework," Tessa replied.

"Ok, and if you want to, you can invite Brooke over and study together. Your mom will be home in 15 minutes anyway."

"Thanks dad," Tessa said. Then Ponch left the room. As he walked back to the living room, his mind was stuck on Tessa. "What happened to her? Why is she so different?" he wondered.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Good news

Jazzie came home and found Tessa crying in her room, and everyone else was gone.

"Honey what's wrong? Where is everyone else?"

"They went for a walk, I didn't wanna go," Tessa replied.

"That's not like you. But I've heard from lots of people you haven't been yourself at all lately," Jazzie said, then sat beside Tessa.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

"Why did dad come home so early? And then he tried to act as if everything was fine, and back to normal."

"What do you mean by that."

"Well, he was like being super nice, and wanted to do something other go back to bed."

"Are you upset with him?"

"He used to be here every day when we got home from school, and leave early in the morning to go to work. Now he leaves really early and gets home so late, that all he wants to do is fall asleep…"

"Honey, he doesn't want it to be this way, his schedule has been pretty messed up lately, but he is still trying to talk Getraer into letting him go back to a normal work schedule."

"Yeah sure he does, he probably likes being at work all the time, because he's with his friends."

"Tessa, he likes to be at work, but what he likes better is to be at home with you girls. He loves you girls, and wants to be a good dad, but it's hard to spend time with you when you are getting home at 11:30 or later at night," Jazzie said. Tessa sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'm just not being fair to him am I?"

"I guess not, but that's something you need to work it out with him, not me," Jazzie replied.

"Yeah, your right," Tessa said then hugged Jazzie.

"Thanks mom," she said, and then hopped up from her desk.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." She announced.

"I think I'll join you if that's ok, I know where you're going, and I wanna hang out with the other girls while you talk to your dad," Jazzie replied.

 _Meanwhile….._

Tessa and Jazzie found Ponch and the other girls sitting on the bench at the park Sasha was tying her shoe.

"Hi guys," Jazzie said.

"Mom!" the girls exclaimed then hugged Jazzie.

"Hi Tessa," Ponch said happily and hugged her.

"Hi, daddy, we need to talk." Tessa said.

"Ok, let's take a walk." Ponch said. Jazzie started to walk the other direction with the other girls.

"Dad, I'm really sorry."

"For what? You never did anything to me," Ponch said.

"I haven't been very nice to you behind your back. I've been had some very mean thoughts towards you lately just because of your work schedule. I've been really upset because you never can spend time with us, and I guess it's really affected me, and made me change a lot. I've been so upset and blaming your crazy work schedule on you, of which you can't just choose what it's like all the time, and then since I'm upset about that I take my anger out on my sisters…" Tessa stopped talking and started to cry. Ponch hugged her.

"Hey its ok Tessa, I talked to Getraer, and he finally changed my work schedule back to the normal schedule. I was going crazy there and wanted to scream. He noticed and decided it was about time he let me get back to normal hours."

"Are you serious? So you'll be home when we get done with school, and we'll hang out and have fun just like old times?"

"Yeah, I hope so," Ponch replied.

"Well, that's good to hear." Tessa replied.

 _Meanwhile…_

They all sat around in the living room to have a family meeting.

"Girls, we have some pretty important news for you," Jazzie said.

"What is it?" Larissa asked.

"Well, we've talked about it for a few months now, and finally decided that I'm gonna quit my job at the CHP to stay home for you guys," Jazzie said.

"Really? Does that mean we get to be home schooled?" Sasha, Chive, and Larissa asked in unison.

"Yeah sure, what about you Tessa, do wanna be home schooled?"

"Not really, I like being public schooled," Tessa replied.

"Ok, well if that's what you like, then we'll let you stick with it. The rest of you can start homeschooling as soon as you finish this year of school, you only have a few weeks left," Ponch said.

"YAY! This is great," they all replied.

"You are the best parents ever!" Larissa exclaimed then hugged them.

"Thanks," Jazzie and Ponch replied smiling at their daughter.

THE

END


End file.
